There are few multi-camera systems currently available in vehicles. Such systems incorporate four cameras typically, and provide a vehicle occupant with a composite image that is generated from the images taken by the four cameras. However, such systems can require a relatively large amount of processing power to generate the image that is displayed to the vehicle occupant, particular in situations where there is manipulation of the images being carried out. Such manipulation of the images may include dewarping, among other things.
It would be beneficial to provide a multi-camera system for a vehicle that requires relatively little processing power.